


Hinata goes to Nekoma

by Kiyoomisfacemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, I'm Bad At Titles, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoomisfacemask/pseuds/Kiyoomisfacemask
Summary: Kageyama cheated on Hinata and Hinata leaves Karasuno. No one except Kageyama and hin know what happened and no one knows where Hinata goes to school now
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hinata goes to Nekoma

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what this is but uhmm yeah

Kageyama POV  
It was the 13th February and we were on our way to Tokyo for a match against Nekoma. It was quiet in the bus since Hinata left and everyone just thought about the game. I thought about him for a bit. I always wondered how he was since it was my fault he left. Everyone was sad when they heard that Hinata changed schools and they all asked me if I knew anything about it because we were close. They all knew that there were more than friendship between Hinata and me yet we never actually told anyone we were dating. Nishinoya and Tanaka were the only ones who were talking loudly trying to keep up the atmosphere.

When we arrived in Tokyo the Nekoma team was already waiting for us. Tanaka and Yamamoto started to talk as soon as Tanaka left the bus but someone was missing. It was Kenma I was the first to notice because I still saw him as a strong opponent so I asked Kuroo "Where's Kenma?" "He is just waiting for our newest team member", Kuroo answered and looked at me with a bit of disgust but why was he looking at me like that maybe I was just imagining it. "Oh you have a new member? What's his name and witch position does he play?", Daichi asked Kuroo "He's a middle blocker and... ah there the two lovebirds are" Kuroo replied. 

I looked behind him and saw Kenma and someone behind him he was too far away to see his face. "Finally would have been a shame if you would have been later since you wanted this game.", Yaku said "Yeah sorry for being late Kenma wanted to make sure I was ok and wouldn't let me go earlier.", said the person behind Kenma. Wait I know that voice... 

Hinata POV  
"Hinata are you sure you want to do this you know you don't have to right.", Kenma asked for what felt like the millionth time. "Yes Kenma I'm fine. I wanted this game would be pretty dumb if I wouldn't play right" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Ok fine let's go then." I put on my jersey with the number 10 and followed Kenma outside of the shared apartment from our team. 

I could already see my old team from far. Tora and Tanaka were talking so loud I couldn't do anything but smile at these two idiots. I just ignored the only one I didn't want to see and walked up to the team. "Finally would have been a shame if you would have been later since you wanted this game.", I heard Yaku said. "Yeah sorry for being late Kenma wanted to make sure I was ok and wouldn't let me go earlier.", I replied and looked at the faces from my old team. The ones who were talking stopped and looked at me. Everyone's jaw dropped. Kageyama was the first one to say something "H-Hi-Hinata...?" "The one and only", Lev replied for me and I punched him in the arm. "Yeah it's me" I said "Bu-But why Nekoma?" Kageyama said. Everyone from Karasuno just looked at him with a confused expression. So he didn't tell them "Well I talked to Kenma about what happened and he told me to come practice with Nekoma. So when I heard they all lived together here I asked if they would mind if I joined the team and asked my parents about moving in with them. Now I'm living with them for half a year." "Well we didn't came here to chat lets go play", Inuoka said to break the awkward silence that was build. 

We went into the gym and started stretching. Kuroo gathered us all around and explained out tactic "so they don't know that Hinata can revive good now I'm putting him, Yaku and Tora in the back. Kenma is in the front with Lev and me (a/n pretend it's ok if they play like this I have absolutely no idea if that even makes sense). Hinata I want you to receive the first balls not as good as you could just try to get them up and to Kenma or to Yaku ok?" "Yes I'll do that. I think Kageyama will start serving he will probably aim for me right." "Yes he probably will we just need to revive the balls it's ok if they're not perfect as long as we get the ball up." "After that I want Lev to do the first spike okay and Kenma you know what you need to do." "Yes." 

When we were done we started the first set Karasuno was going to serve first. And like I predicted Kageyama was the one to serve first. Asahi and Daichi stood in the back and Tanaka, Tsukishima and Ennoshita were in the front (a/n I don't know if that would be how they stand but let's pretend it's ok like this). 

Coach Naoi blew the whistle and the game started. Kageyama did a jump serve of course aming for me I knew it. I received the ball a bit sloppy and Yaku needed to help out he got the ball to Kenma. Kenma tossed to Lev just like planned and Lev talk as he was just spiked over the block. The whole team from Karasuno looked at me in shock. I had never been able to receive his serves but they didn't know I practiced with Yaku for two months to receive better and it really helped. 

After two sets (Karasuno won the first 24-26 and Nekoma the second 25-20) the score was tied and everyone wanted another set even Kenma who would normally breath heavily after two sets wanted a third. "Kuroo can I stop pretending I can't receive now?" "Yeah you can now everyone give your best and always remember We're like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep your oxygen moving and your mind working." "Okay lets go" Asahi started serving this time and he also aimed for me. Really I mean they know that Nekoma is good at receiving so it's obvious that that's the first thing I had to improve my receiving first. Luckily this time I didn't have to pretend I still couldn't do it properly "Kenma" I called out as I received the ball and ran forward and spiked the ball down just like I did with Kageyamas tosses before. Oh right I didn't mention Kenma could play tosses like that now. He doesn't like it very much so we rarely do it but we wanted to show Karasuno what we could do. 

We won this set 25-22 so the score was 2-1 for Nekoma. 

"Hey Hinata", I heard someone call me. I turned around and saw Sugawara coming "Oh Hey Sugawara" "Why didn't you tell us or at least Kageyama that you went to Nekoma? And why did you leave Karasuno?", he asked me. "So he didn't told anyone what happened mhm...", I said looking at Kageyama "What did happen Hinata?", Daichi joined the conversation. "I can tell you that but hen I'm telling all of you.", I said, "Even if I expected Kageyama to tell you since it's his fault." 

"We can go to our apartment if you want.", Kuroo said "Sure we can", I said "But wait then Nekoma is listening to?", Tanaka asked. "Oh yeah we already know what happened", Kenma replied for me and took my hand "let's go then", he said. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and walked away. I could hear Kageyama gasp "What Kageyama?", I asked my new team inhaled sharply "It's not like I'm cheating or something." "Wait wha-", Suga started. "Just come with us and he'll explain everything." Kenma sighted. 

When we arrived at our apartment Kai opened the door and let everybody in. Tora ran up to the couch first and everyone else followed him. 

"Ok I'm gonna tell you everything but please don't interrupt me. If you do I'll stop explaining just to make that clear.", I said as I sat down between Kenmas legs. He pulled me closer to his chest and hugged me.

"Since no one said anything I'm gonna explain everything.  
So you all noticed that Kageyama and I were pretty close. Well we were dating. But one day about a half year ago I found out that he was cheating on me with Oikawa." Everyone gasped and looked at Kageyama in shock but no one said anything. "So when I found the two of them on the couch I questioned them and Oikawa told me that apparently Kageyama told him that him and I were broken up so don't blame this on Oikawa. And yeah so I told him that it's over and talked to Kenma about it. Kenma then asked Kuroo if I could practice with them and well than I moved in with them and told them everything. I wanted this match because I wanted to see all of you well almost all of you again and I also wanted to see If Kageyama told you about everything but it seems like he didn't had the guts to do that." I finished and looked in all shocked faces. 

Suga was the first one to say something "So are you ok now or is there anything we can do for you? And omg I don't even know what to say right now." "It's ok Suga I'm just tired let's go to bed Ken" "Sure Sho" 

We both said good night and went up to our room changing and laying down on the bed cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too lazy to write what happened with Kageyama just imagine it


End file.
